List of Kamen Riders' Appearance in Variety Shows
As one of the most popular Tokusatsu series in Japan, Kamen Riders indeed have chances to shine in various Japanese variety shows, most of them is to promote the newest Kamen Rider release at the time. This is a list of the variety shows that Kamen Riders' suits which means the character in fiction officially appeared and even debut in. Please noted that referencing are not counted in this page. Ameagari Kesshitai's Talk Show Ametalk! Ametalk! is a talk show host by Japanese comedy duo aired on TV Asahi since 2003. Several Kamen Rider actors such as Takushi Tanaka, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Akira Shinomiya are also regular guests of the show. Kamen Rider Artist Aired on Augest 4, 2016, the topic for the weeks' content is Kamen Rider. This topic was chosen by Takushi Tanaka on January 26, 2012. During the show, the Kamen Rider-loving guests talked about the history of Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider to Kamen Rider Ghost, plus Kamen Rider Amazons. the difference between Showa and Heisei Riders, behind the scene of Kamen Riders and some cheesy gags and moments of Riders, with the host and guest critically comment them in a taunting style. One of the guests was supposed to introduce the history of Kaijin as well but was shut down by the host and since the filming time wasn't enough, told him to "do this next time". At the final section of the show, the TV studio was attacked by 3 Shocker Combatmen and tickling Takushi Tanaka, this lead Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Ghost came to the studio to rescue the hosts & guests and stop the escaping Combatmen. Shun Nishime later revealed his face and broke the forth wall to promote the summer stage show performance of Kamen Rider Ghost and . The show ends with Shun Nishime introduced Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1 to the public in performing a short burlesque. His design and action shocked the guests of the show., this marks chronologically Ex-Aid's first appearance on television. Kamen Rider Artist 2 Becuase the popularity and success of the rating of the first Kamen Rider Artist, in return, TV Asahi decided to increase the budget and co-operated with Toei and Ishimori Productions to focus on this topic the second time. Aired on November 27, 2016, the second Kamen Rider Artist let the hosts and guests watched a clip about the history of Kamen Rider again and comment on those cheesy moments in each series. Unlike the previous one, this time the section was divide to Showa and Heisei. They also continued the unfinised topic of Kaijin from previous talk and noticed the Spider Man legacy. However, the show's rating goes down when it makes serious mistakes. Such as the editor and narrator credited and introduced Kamen Rider Necrom as the "Secondary Rider" of Ghost, ironally, they haven't realize that they credit put Kamen Rider Specter's image as "Secondary Rider" few seconds before introducing Necrom. Furthur more, the guests even had a discussion of the "Number Theory" of Heisei Phase 2 Kamen Riders and try to convince the audience it is true. These false information above will all debunk by Toei years later. At the final section, the group of Shocker Combatmen appeared again and kidnapped Takushi Tanaka. They took him out of the studio and begun to torture him, thankfully, Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2 heared Tanaka's voice and came to save his life. They even performed a parody on episode 18 and episode 25 of Kamen Rider in tribute. Finally, the two Riders destroyed the Shocker Combatmen by using their Rider Kick but the explosion accidentally hurt Takushi, and he returned to the studio with injury makeup. The show ends with Hiroki Iijima revealed his face and broke the forth wall to promote . Kamen Rider Loving Artist This is the last Kamen Rider topic program in Ametalk. Aired on November 26, 2017. The hosts and guests mainly compare the total difference between Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. Including filming, suit design, monster design, CGI, genre, finishers, actors, opening themes, bike and gags. Hiroshi Tanahashi mentioned that he received the offer of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders after the previous Kamen Rider Artist broadcast. Then again, in the final section another group of Shocker Combatmen along with Space Spider Man and Space Ikadevil attacked the studio and kidnapped Takushi. This time was Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form and Kamen Rider Amazon who come to save him. Space Spider Man was destroyed by Amazon's Great Slice and Build using the program host's Fullbottle and transformed into LionCleaner Form and used Vortex Finish cleaned up the Shocker Combatmen. Finally, Build RabbitTank Form used the Vortex Finish's white energy chart to finish Space Ikadevil, with Amazon also jump on the chart and performed a Great Slice, unfortunately, Takushi was also accidentally cut into 4 pieces by Amazon as a parody to episode 18 of Kamen Rider Amazon. And later, they fixed Takushi by putting him together as a tribute parody to episode 17 of Kamen Rider Black RX. Takushi returned to the studio with surgical suture makeup. The show ends with Atsuhiro Inukai revealed his face and broke the forth wall to promote Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Music Station Music Station is a Japanese music television program started since 1986. On January 29, 2016, to celebrate the show's 20th anniversary, Kishidan performed Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari on the stage, with Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter standing alongside the band as the surprise guest. Next, on February 3, 2017, Daichi Miura came to the show and performed EXCITE with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2 fighting Bugster Virus at the background when he was singing and dancing. The recent one is on August 10, 2019 that DA PUMP performed P. A. R. T. Y. ~Universe Festival~ in the program. Before the song begun, ISSA performed his transformation pose and the footage of Kamen Rider Barlckxs' transformation from Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer was played. In the second part of the song, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamne Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Zi-O jump out of the stage and joined the dance. Gaim's suit actor twisted his ankle but continued until he finished the dance. NHK Red and White Song Battle NHK's Red and White Song Battle is an annual New Year's Eve television special produced by Japanese public broadcaster NHK. During the 49th Battle (1998), with Hiroshi Fujioka portrayed , Ikadevil appeared and attacked with a group of Shocker Combatmen and Chaps. Segata revealed his true identity was actually Kamen Rider 1 to fight Ikadevil's forces alongside Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Black RX. On the 56th Battle (2005), Kamen Rider Hibiki, alongwith Kamen Rider Ibuki and Kamen Rider Todoroki appeared as special guests. They fight against Bakeneko and Uwan when Akira Fuse was performing Shōnen Yo. At the end of the song, Shigeki Hosokawa revealed his face and walk out. However, post-Hibiki Kamen Riders' suits stopped appear in this eve. For example, Daichi Miura sung EXCITE at the 68th Battle and DA PUMP sung P. A. R. T. Y. ~Universe Festival~ at the 70th Battle, but their song representive Riders (Ex-Aid or Zi-O etc.) are all absent. There is such a place. Saturday Certain Dinner Party: Assembly of Past Kamen Riders Aired on Augest 5, 2017 and hosted by comedian and HKT48 member . Assembly of Past Kamen Riders invited Hiroki Iijima, Kento Handa, Shun Nishime, Tetsuo Kurata, Tōru Okazaki and Hiroshi Fujioka to their show to talk about the behind the scenes of Kamen Rider. They also invited Koichi Sakamoto and Riku Sanjo as special guests. Tōru Okazaki even wore the same clothe in the final episode of Kamen Rider Amazon. The invitees watched a clip about history of Kamen Riders and ask the respective actors to talk about things that happened during filming their series. There is also a discussion between actors about how to deal with children who acknowledge them in daily life. Satoshi Morota's partiality in water. Koichi Sakamoto's partiality in female characters' legs. And those actors who goes extremely popular after perform main Heisei Riders such as Takeru Satoh, Masaki Suda, Sota Fukushi and Ryoma Takeuchi. A special section is the reveal of the filming of final episode, including scenes of Kamen Rider Cronus holding Gamedeus' weapon in his Chronicle Gamer form. At the end of the show, Kamen Rider Build officially first time debut on television in this show. It ends with Hiroshi Fujioka questioning if the suit actor of Build could actually see through out of the helmet or not and made everyone laugh. https://nihonhero.weebly.com/home/pre-broadcast-report-kamen-riders-in-variety-show-aruaru-bansankai World Gymnastics Championships In the sports show World Gymnastics Championships, Kamen Rider Zero-One appeared as special guest to help the athletics brothers Wataru and Sho Tanigawa to fight the Trilobite Magia using their special gymnastics skills. Zenryokuzaka Zenryokuzaka ("Full Power Hills") is a variety show produced by TV Asahi that records female celebrities running on a hill and talk about their feelings at the destination. The 2587th and 2588th episode featured Shieri Ohata and Kamen Rider Tsukuyomihttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/saka/runner/ to promote the release of Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation. External links *Kamen Rider Artist 1 on Bilibili (Japanese) *Kamen Rider Artist 2 on Bilibili (Japanese) *Kamen Rider Artist 3 on Bilibili (Japanese) *Konna Tokoro ni aruaru ga. Doyoubi aruaru Bansankai on Bilibili (Japanese) *Tsukuyomi's Zenryokuzaka on Youtube Category:Content Category:Kamen Rider Other Media